


Squeals

by Slytherin_Gal



Series: Confessions [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffity fluffy fluff fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Gal/pseuds/Slytherin_Gal
Summary: You probably want to watch this video first:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKxleUNfl2IThis fic spoils it SPOILER ALERT.Just tooth rotting fluff and my first oneshot





	Squeals

Thomas was on stage for VidCon. It was his turn for the dad joke battle and thank god he remembered the glasses. _It's all you Patton._ Thomas put on the glasses and was ready to rumble.

* * *

 

Logan sighed. Dad jokes, the importance of which he would never understand. He had been helping Thomas to control his laughter up until this point, but now Thomas was specifically summoning Patton, who was sleeping. Well deserved sleep, as Patton only went to sleep when he was sure the rest of them were, resulting in many sleeps on the couch. ~~Logan definitely did not pretend to sleep in order to try to get Patton to sleep earlier, nor did he cover him with blankets when he slept on the couch.~~ If Thomas summoned Patton now, Patton may get sick. If Patton didn't arrive, Thomas would be sad, which would be even more detrimental to Patton's health. This was all logically speaking of course. Not because Logan cared for Patton in any other way than as another counterpart of Thomas. Logan knew there was only one answer. He would have to go in Patton's place. He let himself be summoned and gave one of Patton's adorable fatuous giggles. He sighed. This would be a long time.

* * *

 

He may have left character after the first joke, but Thomas didn't seem to notice. ~~Which was good, as Patton wouldn't notice.~~ _No, no,_ Logan reprimanded himself, _you are Logic, he is Emotions. You are the Mind, he is the Heart._ In spite of himself, Logan found that he was having fun. As the other sides, upon watching this, would think it was Patton, Logan let himself loose. He may or may not have channeled Roman when he flirted with Jon Cozart ~~who was definitely hot.~~ _Focus, Logan, focus, it's just for Patton-I mean-Thomas's well being._ Also that time where he shouted, "Thank you random audience member!" in a decidedly Roman voice. And he may nor may not have been using dad jokes of his own creation-strictly to keep in character of course. But it wasn't him the others would see, it was Patton. And at the end, he could maybe say he felt a small amount of happiness when they won the whole competition. He let himself dissolve back into the mindspace, and he did not, thank you very much, whoop with exhilaration in the safety of his soundproofed room.

* * *

 

When Patton woke up, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Virgil was as tsundere (Patton learned that word and liked it very much) as ever, Roman was as enthusiastic as ever, and thick because could he not see how Virgil loved him as he loved Virgil? And Logan...well Logan was as ~~cold~~ quiet as ever. Patton was content to watch from a distance, and crush on him. After all, would someone as sophisticated as Logan ever love someone as childish as Patton? It was a normal day, and then they were all summoned by Thomas.

* * *

 

They were back at their hotel, still at VidCon. Thomas gave Patton an excited high five, which Patton returned confusedly. Don't get him wrong, Patton loved high fives but he had no idea what brought this one.

"Oh my god, Patton you were amazing!" Thomas gushed as he enveloped Patton in a hug. As they were not in a video the fourth wall did not exist and the sides and Thomas were free to touch each other.

"Um-thanks kiddo! What-what was I so amazing at?" Patton carefully extricated himself from the hug. He looked around. Roman matched Thomas, Virgil was studying him closely, and Logan was turning a delicate red. Thomas was still excited.

"The dad joke battle of course! I don't think I had to look at the papers once! And you managed to keep your cool so well!" Thomas (and Roman) were evidently clueless to Patton's confusion, and Logan coughed, drawing Virgil's attention to him and his flushed face. Virgil looked between Logan and Patton and a knowing smirk started to creep up his face.

Mystified, Patton stammered, "But I-I don't-I didn't-"

Thomas laughed. "You don't have to be so modest, Patton! Come on, lets watch the video!" All the sides piled onto the bed, and Thomas connected his laptop to the hotel television and played the video.

* * *

Patton was thoroughly stumped by the end. It seemed to be him performing, but...something was off. It wasn't Deceit, there wouldn't be anything off if it was. Thomas and Roman were smiling and commenting and complimenting Patton throughout, but truth be told, he remembered nothing of the whole event. Meanwhile, Logan had been coughing and turning red the whole time, which worried Patton. Was something wrong with his  ~~love~~ friend? Virgil's smirk grew through the whole video. When it was done, Thomas turned around to compliment Patton again, but Patton cut him off.

"Kiddo, that wasn't me."

Now Thomas was confused. "What do you mean? It was you, who else could do those amazing dad jokes?"

Roman gasped. "Deceit! It must have been Deceit!"

Patton smiled. "No kiddo. I'd know if it was Deceit. This wasn't him."

Roman tilted his head. "Well, the only other person that can be summoned by glasses is-"

Virgil cut him off. Examining his nails, he drawled, "Isn't it obvious?"

Logan had stayed quiet this whole conversation, flushed red. He darted a quick, pleading look at Virgil who laughed.

Virgil delivered the coup de gras. "It was Logan."

* * *

"Logan?" Roman questioned."Logan couldn't-" But then he, and Thomas, and Patton looked at the delicately flushed Logan, who was currently trying to bury himself into the bed.

"Logan," Thomas asked gently, "did you?"

Logan looked around quickly, decided that there was no point lying, and nodded. The result was as suspected.

Patton squealed and jumped on Logan, kissing him and leaving everyone but Virgil dumbstruck. 

"Well, finally," Virgil sighed, "they got together. Now excuse me, I have a ton of fanfiction to write." Patton didn't miss the sadness in Virgil's eyes as he gazed on the frozen Logan and blushing Patton. Virgil sank out.

"Roman," Patton said, "Why don't you go with Virgil?"

Roman blinked. "Wha-what?"

Patton chuckled. "Go Roman go. Tell him now."

Roman nodded nervously, then sank out, leaving a frozen Thomas, a shocked Logan, and a suddenly mortified Patton, who quickly scrambled off Logan.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I acted rashly, I probably shouldn't have-" Patton's embarrassed rambling was cut off by another kiss, this time initiated by Logan.

Logan pulled away and smiled softly. "Patton, recently it has come to my attention that I-I have held feelings for you for a long time. I have simply been too-well-scared to ask about them. Is it redundant of me to ask if you return these feelings?"

Patton gave Logan a small kiss. "Does this answer your question?"

Thomas had been gazing dumbstruck at the whole going-on, and finally spoke up. "This-this is-" Patton and Logan both started, realizing how shocking this whole thing must have been for Thomas. Before they could reassure him, Thomas continued, "This is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Go along you two, have fun." Logan gave Thomas a grateful look and both sides sank out.

Thomas threw himself on the bed. "My Morality and my Logic just got together. I really need a boyfriend." Then he started to giggle. "This gives love yourself a whole new meaning."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be lovely!
> 
> Tell me if you want a sequel in which we see what happens between Roman and Virgil!


End file.
